


Oh, he's not so bad (but he definitely ain't good either)

by demmcelestialgods



Series: Life with Negaduck isn't so bad (not great but not bad) [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 2nd found family, BUT VENGEANCE IS!!, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Negaduck isn't nice either but hey, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, child abuse is not tolerated, grandfather Waddlemeyer was NOT nice, hes better, maybe not stable but hes here to help both husband and daughter, nega launchpad is the best, negaduck limits are a grey line, no beta we die like real men?, please forgive any writing or spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demmcelestialgods/pseuds/demmcelestialgods
Summary: "Well yeah, I think the most scary thing about Negaduck is his direct need to taken vengeance specifically on those who have wronged him" Nega-Launchpad explained, “If you wronged him then he’ll come after you and only you, he won’t like direct his anger and frustration on others because that won't help him get back at the person who has wronged him personally”. Nega-Gosalyn soaked in this information with a thankful heart, it wasn’t like Grandfather openly seeked her out when something went wrong, it was just she happened to be there (roughly all the time he didn’t trust to be alone by herself). He’d then have a few colorful choice words or sudden actions to help let out his anger and frustration. Negaduck? She has never been a target of his direct vengeance (sure a few choice words but nothing compared to her Grandfather's words) and prayed she never would from what she's seen of him running St. Canard. But somehow knowing this information not only scared her more but it somewhat made her feel...thankful?
Relationships: Negaduck/Nega-Launchpad (Disney), nega gosalyn & friendly four, nega gosalyn & nega mallard family, nega gosalyn & nega tank, nega-launchpad & nega gosalyn, negaduck & nega gosalyn, negaduck & nega-launchpad
Series: Life with Negaduck isn't so bad (not great but not bad) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Oh, he's not so bad (but he definitely ain't good either)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Nega-verse Mallard family, I am just too lazy to write Nega in front of Gosalyn and Launchpad all the time, but just know it is the Negas. Warning! Hinted past child abuse, so please be careful. I’ve been sitting on this idea for a few weeks (months) now, so hope you guys enjoy!

Gosalyn lost track of how long she sat in her room before her stomach encouraged her to leave her room and venture out for food. Quietly twisting the door knob she slowly pushed the door open, taking caution from the soft croaking of the squeaky and/or unoiled door hinges. Once there was enough space for Gosalyn to fit her head out she looked down the hall left and right. 

It was empty. Saved for a few bloody knives, few guns lazed about and a small pile of hand grenades lay discarded in a pile in the corner. Gosalyn leaned further out her room, listening for any noise that hinted she wasn't home alone. The sound of a tv and dim light lightly lit the dark hallway. Now fully out of her room Gosalyn made her way to the light, making sure to be extra cautious. This wasn't her house and the last thing she wanted to do was mess up anything (more than it was) or be a nuisance. Stealthily creeping down the stairs and peeking in between the broken and burnt hand rails she saw a small tv light the mostly empty living room. The small tv sat on a broken 2 drawer dresser that was missing 2 legs and being held up by books on both ends, a ripped burnt rug that honestly looked better with the holes and burnt marks and a ugly green couch that looked like it had been to hell and back and got way more than it bargained for. But all the tiny details meant nothing for Gosalyn as the large pelican caught most of her attention. He was leaning back against the couch, arms opened wide taking up both seats beside him, legs spread out, head tipped backwards and deeps rumbling snores came from him. Gosalyn stared at him, her heart pounding in her chest, she should go back to her room before he wakes and yells at her...like grandpa….

" _Who said you could leave your room!?" Grandpa_ _Waddlemeyer_ _snapped at her as he moved back from his invention glaring at the young duck. His cold hard gaze petrified her, as she lost all courage and reason for leaving her room._

" _I-i'm sorry Grandpa I jus-" Gosalyn tried to explain herself before her Grandfather sneered and stood from his seat. She trembled as he walked over to her and nearly crumbled in fear when he loomed over her._

_"Leave" Grandpa never needed to finish his threats now as a single word was always enough to get Gosalyn back into her place. She was his granddaughter, his sweet polite nice granddaughter born and raised in this vile disgusting cruel world. And as such she was to be seen and rarely ever heard, some days being seen was enough to make a good day a terrible one._

_She had learnt that the hard way._

Gosalyn sighed and moved to make her way back to her room, before her stomach reminded her why she left in the first place. Holding her grumbling stomach she swallowed dryly and continued down the stairs. Slowly testing out each step to make sure she avoided each and every potential creak, croak, or whine of the wooden steps. Once she made it down, she stood frozen to see if all was clear, or if some wild chance he would wake up _because she's not where she's supposed to be._

"In other news" the news lady's voice echoed through the silent (save for the birds loud snoring) throughout the living room. Gosalyn took steady steps to pass the sleeping giant and make it to the kitchen. If she could just get an apple, or cracker or _something_. She would then gladly be held up in her room until she's free to roam...whenever that was. "Lord Negaduck demands that the citizens of St. Canard are now to celebrate Negaduck Day, by throwing all our valuables and treasured items outside our doorsteps. Those who do not participate will mostly be found, tortured and killed. He specifically told us to add that it may not be in that order" Gosalyn watched from the far end of the living room as now it showed videos of many people collecting valuables and placing them outside their doorsteps. Some put it in baskets others just dumped it outside like one would do garbage.

Frowning Gosalyn was sickened at how trashy the place looked. Empty wrappers lay everywhere, clothes thrown all over the place, weapons placed carefully in one corner of the room, while everything was either thrown, broken, burned or empty. Walking over the trash Gosalyn carefully made her way across the living room, passing the sleeping giant on the couch and finally into the kitchen. She looked around and the kitchen was no better compared to the rest of the house that she had seen. Broken cabinet doors, leaking sink, chipped floor and bugs running around every so often searching for food, just like her. Anxiously, she stepped over a few of the bugs and had to cover her mouth to capture the scream she almost let out as a large rat darted passed her. The rat scurried past her, on his own mission, out the kitchen and through a tiny hole in the living room wall. 

“Good luck, Mr. Rat” Gosalyn couldn’t help whispering as she stared at the hole where the creature disappeared into. Looking back in the kitchen she searched around through burnt drawers, broken cabinets, and dented fridge door. She found nothing. Frowning Gosalyn sat down on the dirty dirt tracked floor and looked around, sadness filled her heart and hunger in her stomach. What is she supposed to do now? Go back to her room and hope they feed her? Leave and adventure out and hope she finds food before something comes along and makes her food? Or -- there was a loud snort, soft grubling, short pause then loud snoring continued again. Goaslyn looked over her shoulder, fear now replacing her sadness and hunger momentarily, would she need to wake him up? What if he wakes up on his own and finds she left? Or worse she woke him up, or horrifying what if he lets her, no demands she leaves to be brutally devoured by the outside world. After all her grandfather always said

_“It’s an eat or be eaten world Gosalyn” Grandpa emphasized, staring gloomy off in the distance. Gosalyn bit her lower bill to hide the whimper that had built up in her throat, she continued to rub her hurt cheek as tears freely flowed down her cheeks. “And I'm afraid Gosalyn that this world will eat you up” Grandpa continued bending down to lightly pat at her head, fingers getting caught in her now messy hair “and it won’t leave a scrape of you left” Gosalyn forced herself to remain still as Grandpa petted her head some more before he left. Leaving her sad, heart broken and hurt on the floor, nursing a bruised cheek._

She couldn’t leave, she would never make it before someone or something saw her as lunch, or a good punching bag. She knew she was different, a sunflower growing in a field of weeds, and she wasn’t ashamed. That's one thing this cruel vile world taught her was to be proud of who you are. Murder? Robber? Liar? Just an all around terrible person? Take pride in that and work too, make yourself different from other murders, robbers and liars. Those who couldn’t take pride in themselves and constantly tried to change themselves, were the most hated and despised ones because nothing is more hated in the world than a friendly face is a fake one. 

“It’s ok, I’ll find something to eat” Gosalyn whispered to her growling stomach, rubbing it to make its hungry anger go away. Standing she looked around the kitchen once more, making sure she scanned every area she could for any hint of food, until something caught her eye at the top of the fridge. Gosalyn walked backwards, eyes still on the jar that sat on top of the fridge, hope building in both her heart and stomach. There could be food up there! all she has to do is climb and pray that there is something in there. Gosalyn looked around the kitchen, not much help was there, everything was either broken or dented. 

Except 

Gosalyn walked to a tiny stool, that was unstable but it had all of its legs attached and wasn’t drastically leaning to the side. Pushing the stool by the fridge she proceeded to climb the stool, step on the broken cabinet hanging by a single hinge and a drawer that creaked a little too loud for her liking but being this close to possible food did not discourage her. Once on the counter she tried to pull herself up over the fridge to get a good look at the jar that sat on top of the fridge. Clinging hard on the edges of the fridge and using her feet to push herself up, she almost was able to get a good look at the jars contents before a rough voice shocked her.

“What’re ya doin?” Gosalyn gave a frightened shout as her grip loosen and she slipped. She tried to grab the fridge again but her mistake was made and she couldn’t get her grip back that she had. As her finger just slid right off the fridge, falling back and down she caught herself before the momentum force herself backward again and this time her right foot missed the counter a few centimeters and her body followed the direction her right foot went. She would’ve fallen onto the floor, well more like smashed with how fast she felt she was falling yet she didn’t. Instead she was hovering above the ground, large hands wrapped around her waist, a good 5 inches above the ground. 

“Ya ok? Kid?” The large bird asked setting the still Gosalyn down on the floor. Gosalyn was frozen in fear staring at the large pelican infront of her. He was taller off the couch than on.

“Yes, thank you very much for catching me” Gosalyn whispered, although she may be terrified and could only hear her heart pounding in her ears. First impressions are everything, and he also just saved her from slamming her face into the floor. He deserved a proper and polite greeting. “I hope you don’t mind but I was hungry and saw a jar up there” She pointed to the jar and the large bird looked at where she was pointing, “and I just wanted to see what was in it and I didnt want to wake you up, I am truly sorry if I woke you up” the Bird looked back at her then the jar and finally staring at her, “Hello, my name is Gosalyn Waddlemeyer” Gosalyn held her hand out for him to shake it. Launchpad stared at the hand a bit before he smiled.

“Call me Launchpad or LP for short” Launchpad smirked, gave her a high five and ended it with a fist bump. Gosalyn stared at her hand in confusion while Launchpad reached for the jar above the fridge, “And these are Negaducks” Launchpad explained showing her a jar of cookies, “He at times has a sweet tooth and eats like 6 of these at one time. Threaten me that if I ever ate one he’ll cut me open but he hasn’t noticed it yet” Launchpad snickered as he opened the jar and pulled out 2 cookies and handed them to Gosalyn. Gosalyn stared at them and looked back up at Launchpad.

“May I?” Gosalyn softly asked, Launchpad rolled her eyes

“I sure hope you fuckin do” Launchpad grumbled, as Gosalyn still had yet to take the offered cookies. Gosalyn reached out and grabbed both cookies, she opened her mouth to ask a question before Launchpad beat her to it, “Relax, he won’t notice them missin I’ve been doin it for months and it'll hold you shortly while I go grab us something to eat”. Seemingly convinced, Gosalyn took the cookies and started to scarf them down, the large bird watched with a large amused smile. Laughing when Gosalyn gently patted away any stray crumbs that clung to her mouth. 

"Guess I better go grab something to eat now huh?" Launchpad asked as he walked past Gosalyn lightly patting her head, if she went stiff it wasn't acknowledged. “Anythin’ particular ya want?" Launchpad asked as he walked through the livin to the front door. Gosalyn followed behind only to stop in the middle of the living room.

"Just anything you can get, please" Gosalyn answered fiddling with the helm of her dress. Launchpad nodded doing a 2 finger salute and turned the door knob.

"Oh wait!" Gosalyn called out, Launchpad turned to look at her, while still opening the door.

"What would you like me to do?" Gosalyn asked looking down at her dress, Launchpad looked around puzzled.

"What do you mean? do whatever, I don't care" Launchpad shrugged, Gosalyn stared at her dress before looking at him.

"May I sit in the living room?" Gosalyn whispered, Launchpad hung his head and groaned now just ready to leave out the door and away from this conversation.

"Sure, I don't care" Launchpad repeated now just trying to get out the door.

"And may I watch Tv?" Gosalyn asked again, Launchpad gritted his teeth together hard. 

"I told you I don't give a damn! go upstairs to your room or the kitchen, living room, garage, backyard, go wherever you damn well please! just find something to entertain yourself!" Launchpad snapped back turning to fully face her. Gosalyn quickly dropped her head down in submission.

"Thank you, sir" she calmly responded like how her Grandfather would’ve wanted her to react. Launchpad watched her for a minute before huffing and walking out the door, making no sound. Gosalyn stood there a moment expecting further yelling or possible physical contact but none came. Carefully lifting her head up she saw that Launchpad had already left, she could hear him walking down the pavement grumbling loudly and kicking things even more so.

"Give me all your money!" The loud cry caught Gosalyns attention as she turned towards the screen. It was no longer on the news but a black and white movie as a small group of people were being robbed by a Rhino wearing a black mask outside a coffee shop. 

"Hold it fiend!" hollered a guy in a nice suit outfit with a long trench coat. Gosalyn now turned her whole attention to the tv. The heron held up a gun and pointed at the rhino, who huffed angrily and charged at the heron. They wrestled on the ground as Gosalyn sat on the floor watching them tumble together trying to beat each other based on strength. She lost track of time once she sat down, who knew that after 1 movie played another followed after! Because she sure didn't know!

She really had lost time. This was roughly in the midst of her third movie and so far and it was her favorite. It was about this rich dog who fell in love with a poor cat who had her own book store but the dogs mean rich family shamed him for wanting her and being with her. Although they set him up to marry another women, who in Gosalyns opinion was a real meanie, he’s following his heart and chasing after-

“Launchpad!” a shrill cry came suddenly from the kitchen and Gosalyn froze in shock and fear. That certainly wasn’t Launchpad and no one dared entered this home in fear of the repercussions it would have....so that meant…..

“Launchpad, get your overgrown butt in here or-” the threat was cut off when the voice moved around the kitchen and towards the living room. Gosalyn froze in her spot as Negaduck walked in the living from the kitchen spotting her. Both froze one from fear, Gosalyn, and the other from shock, Negaduck.

“He’s not here” Gosalyn answered him softly, “He left a while ago to get some food” and Gosalysns stomach felt it was time to make its hunger known. Negaduck stared at her for a moment, almost like taking in her in vivid detail and memorizing everything. 

“You’re Professors Waddlemeyers granddaughter” It wasn't a question. 

“Yes, sir” but this was an answer.

Negaduck stared at her a few more moments before turning around and heading back into the kitchen. There were some loud banging noises and crashes before Negaduck made his way out of the kitchen and this time heading upstairs. Carrying 2 heavy bags that look quite heavy but Negaduck was managing quite well with them. 

“Come get me when Launchpad comes home” That was a command and Gosalyn knew how to respond to commands.

“Yes, sir”

**Author's Note:**

> After watching “Life, the Negaverse and Everything", I noticed how happy Nega-gosalyn was and how she just straight up ran up to Darkwing (of course she thought it was Negaduck) with no fear or anything, and I immediately went “......Huh...” and that's how this was born!! Don’t get me wrong I’m plenty sure Negaduck is a shitty parent/guardian but maybe he isn’t as bad as he (and us) makes himself seem. Because if she can just straight up hug him AND GIVE HIM A NICKNAME!? Yeah I am fully sure he is not as bad as he seems… at least to the people in his personal intimate life.


End file.
